Átvirasztott éjszaka
by GregSara
Summary: nem én írtam, de remélem tetszik


Hajnali 5 múlt 5 perccel, ezt mutatta az óra. Greg pontosan tudta, hogy mit fog látni, hisz nemrég nézte meg a ketyegő szerkezetet, ami már kezdte idegesíteni, és minden egyes pillanatban, amíg az órát tanulmányozta, egyre nagyobb keserűséget érzett. Utálta az 5-ös számot, hisz most tönkretette az éjjelét, és már a hajnalát is. 5 órával ezelőtt hagyta el Grissom a szobájukat-nagyon is jól tudta, hogy hova ment.

_Mintha nem tudnék lélegezni  
Mintha nem látnék semmit  
Csak te vagy előttem  
Hisz rabulejtettél_

Mikor neszt halott a szobában, majd ajtócsukódást, rögtön felébredt, hisz sose volt jó alvó. Nem értette miért kelt fel a főnöke, de gyanította, hogy nem alvajáró. Kíváncsisága erősebb volt, mint diszkréciója-és ahelyett, hogy megpróbált volna visszaaludni, követte Gil-t a folyosóra. Nem kellett sokat mennie, hisz Grissom a 2-ővel arréb lévő szoba ajtjaja előtt állt meg. Sokáig ácsorgott ott, Greg már kezdte azt hinni, hogy tévedett-vagyis főnöke tényleg holdkóros, amikor Grissom nagy nehezen kopogtatott. Greg pedig végre megértette. És ahogy az idősödő férfi ökle hozzácsapódott a kemény faajtóhoz, úgy az ő szíve talán nehezebb lett, mint valaha. Mert bármennyire is álmos volt, nem tudta elfelejteni, hogy ki alszik abban a szobában, és amint a sötéthajú nő kinézett a folyosóra, és beengedte Grissomot, Greg szinte már kővé vált szíve, darabokra tört-és nem volt senki, hogy megtalálja a részeket. A férfi nagyot sóhajtott, majd amint a nő becsukta az ajtót, ő leült a folyosóra egyik lábát kinyújtotta, kezét pedig haléntéka alá tette támaszul. Időre volt szüksége. Időre ahhoz, hogy megértse mi is történt, és hogy miért történt. Többször is felidézte magában a történteket. Grissom kopogtatott Sara ajtaján, arra hivatkozva, hogy az Ő, Greg horkolása miatt nem tud aludni. A nő pedig beengedte. Ez volt az a rész, amikor Greg nem kapott levegőt, és a szíve már szinte leállt.

_Mintha nem menne a gondolkodás  
Anélkül, hogy megzavarnál  
Ott vagy az álmomban, a fejemben  
Te végzel majd velem  
Mintha ez nem én lennék_

Nagy nehezen feltápászkodott, és viszaindult saját szobájába. Mikor visszaért, első dolga volt az órára pillantani-hajnali 1 óra volt. Megpróbált visszaaludni, de dühe és tehetetlensége nem engedte.  
Bármennyire is próbált másra koncentrálni jól tudta, hogy 2 szobával arréb Grissom, ki tudja épp mitcsinál Sara-val. Erre a gondolatra hevesen megfordult, de csak annyit ért el, hogy leesett az ágyról és jól beütötte az oldalát. Hiába nm tudott lenyugodni, ezért elkezdett fel s alá járkálni.  
Minden egyes mozdulattal eszébe jutott a nő, aki most más karjaiban fekszik; akit most más csókol...és aki mindig is arra a valaki másra várt.  
Greg hiába próbált bármit megtenni a nőért, az...csak barátként tekintett rá. S mikor randira hívta sürgős okra hivatkozva lemondta. De-gondolta Greg-ha Grissom hívta volna randira, akkoris ugyanilyen sürgős lett volna az a gyilkossági ügy? Greg sajnos tudta a választ, de fájt rágondolni.  
Mikor ránézett saját bőröndjére, megakadt a szeme a naplóján-lelt, és beleolvasott:

**2002, November 1:  
**_Nem tudom mit mondhatnék, hisz minden egybefolyik, csak rá tudok gondolni, mióta megláttam bejönni a laboromba. Szinte már jó érzés, tudnom valamit, amit ő nem tud-bármennyire is nehéz ez. Hisz nem csak gyönyörű, de okos is...és természetesen rám sem hederít. Ma randira hívtam, de lemondta, mit is hittem. Hisz Ő csak valaki másra tud gondolni...ez annyira reménytelen._

Lapozott pár hónapot, sőt éveket...

**2004, Március 23:  
**_Nem tudom miért jó ez nekem, miért kínzom magam? Miért hiszem magamról azt, hogy tudós vagyok, ha még őt se vagyok képes megérteni? De ma, olyan másmilyen volt...mintha ő is érzett volna valamit, biztos tévedek. De olyan gyönyörű volt, miután felrobbantottam vécét-mosolygott, nem, inkább nevetett. Meg tudtam nevettetni. S mikor a szexnaplóról beszéltem, olyan furcsán viselkedett...nem értem a nőket._

Fáradtan dobta vissza a naplót a helyére, hisz bármelyik oldalra is lapozott talált utalásokat a nőre. Ennyire semmi lennék nélküle?-gondolta akkor Greg.

Hajnali 5 óra 30 perc volt, a fiú nem értette, hogy-hogy csak ennyi idő telt el-hiszen ő ezt már egy örökkévalóságnak vélte. Hiába hallgatózott, csak a csönd felelt, talán már túl nagy csend is volt, bűnös csend. Legszívesebben jó nagy zajt csapott volna, de nem akarta felébreszteni Nicket és Warrickot, ellenben a másik két illetőt, 2 szobával arréb szívesen felriasztotta volna bárminemű tevékenységéből. Majd elege lett. Miért is töri magát? Miért is érdekli, hogy ők mit csinálnak? Miért is zavarja ez őt...  
Hirtelen neszt halott a folyosón, ezért kikapcsolta az agyát, és alvást színlelt. Bekövetkezett az a kis zaj, amire annyira vágyott, az a kis zaj, ami megtörte a bűnös csendet. Amíg rá nem jött, ki a zaj forrása, örült az ismeretlen neszkeltőnek.  
Grissom tért vissza a szobájukba, halkan lépte át a küszöböt, szinte úgy osont, mint egy szellem, mint valaki, aki tudja, hogy vétkezett. Gil ránézett Gregre, mire a fiú becsukta a szemét, és alvást színlelt. Majd miután Sanders újabb ajtócsapódást halott, megint kinyitotta a szemét. Grissom elment zuhanyozni. A fiatal helyszínelő egyre idegesebb lett, és rájött, hogy egyre több oka van félni. Vajon, miért ment el Grissom hajnali 5:45-kor zuhanyozni, mikor este 9-kor is megtette ugyanezt? Ezután, csak arra várt, hogy Gil kijöjjön a fürdőből, rögtön letámadta, bár igyekezett, hogy hangja inkább kíváncsian, mintsem vádlóan hangzon.  
-Szia, hát te hol voltál?-kérdezte legártatlanabb mosolyával. Grissom először megütközve nézett rá, majd megszokott entomológus kifejezésével válaszolt.  
-Mivel te horkoltál-a hangja csakúgy sistergett a szemrehányástól, ami már nem az entomológusra volt jellemző-kénytelen voltam átmenni Sara-hoz aludni.  
Greg hallgatásba burkolózott. Nem is értette magát igazán. Minek tette fel ezt a kérdést, ha úgyis tudta rá a választ? Mivel nem akart udvariatlannak tűnni, egy mondattal, bezárta a társalgást.  
-Sajnálom, nem akartam neked kellemetlenséget okozni.-Még ő is érezte, hogy ez a mondat csöpög a nyájasságtól és hazug udvariasságtól. Grissom csak egy biccentéssel válaszolt, Greg pedig sose érezte még, hogy egy biccentés miatt, harag gyúl, az amúgysem nyugodt lelkében.

Nagy nehezen lesétált a hallba, és próbálta folytatni a nyomozást, de meglátta Sara-t, és hirtelen minden kiment a fejéből, csak a harag maradt-de az a szívében.  
Halkan odasétált, mindig is szerette munka közben figyelni a nőt. Épp egy bizonyítékot porozott be, ujjlenyomat reményében, Greg odasandított-látta, hogy Sara nem járt sikerrel. A nő bosszúsan arrébdobta a felszerelését, és gondterhelten fölnézett-csak ekkor vette észre Greget. Nagy nehezen a fiúra mosolygott. Greg visszamosolygott a lányra, nem akarta még ő is elrontani a kedvét, ezért leült mellé, és hosszasan csak hallgattak. Csend volt, már megint. Greg pedig utálta a csendet, és az a kis ördög a lelkében arra késztette, hogy feltegye a kérdést, ami már hajnali egy óra óta motoszkált benne.  
-Történt valami tegnap éjjel?-A kérdést lassan tette fel, finoman, mégis érezte, hogy elvetette a súlykot, hiszen semmi köze hozzá. Sara azt csinál, amit akar, nem a tulajdona, remélte a lány, csak baráti aggódásnak veszi a kérdést, és minden úgy folytatódik Greg számára, ahogy eddig is: hazugságként. Sara, miután eljutott hozzá a kérdés, lassan oldalrafordította a fejét, így pont a fiú szemébe tudott nézni. Láta, hogy Greg szemeiben mennyi kétségbeesés, harag és megbocsátás rejtőzik.Ezért válaszolt őszintén a kérdésre.  
-Mármint, Grissomra gondolsz? Hogy átjött hozzám aludni?-Greg lassan bólintott, mire Sara sóhajtott.  
-Igazából semmi. Átjött, beszélgettünk, és meg akart csókolni-de aztán, meggondolta magát. Én pedig elsírtam magam.-mondta őszintén Sara, és Greg vállára borult. A fiú érezte, hogy Sara-ban legalább annyi a keserűség, mint ömagában, és végtelen sajnálatot érzett a lány iránt. Hiszen itt van ő, egy fiatal nő, és évek óta csak egy olyan férfira vár, aki folyton visszautasítja. Mégis, Greg kezdett rájönni, semmi esélye a nőnél, de mikor könnyek között a vállára borult, a szíve könnyebb lett, mint valaha. Nem bírta elviselni, ha Sara sír. Hiszen annyi szenvedés érte már, mégse tudott megszólalni.Egyszercsak Sara felpattant és Gregre mosolygott.

_Olyan vagy, mint egy drog  
Mint egy démon, kivel nem harcolhatok  
Mint, mikot leragadok  
S előled még ígyis elfutok_

-Gyere, nem érünk rá, a sírásomra és kesergésemre, meg kell tudnunk, ki a gyilkos.-Greg visszamosolygott a nőre, tudta, hogy ez hamis mosoly, de nem édekelte, mert Sara mosolya is hazug volt.  
Egésznap a gyilkos felderítésén munkálkodtak, Grissom, Nick és Warrick már szinte meglepődött, hogy 2 társuk, mennyi erejét fekteti a munkába-ezért ők 3-man inkább nem is csináltak semmit. A nap végén, Sara és Greg fáradtan, de boldogan indult el a háloszobájuk felé.  
-Jó éjt, Greg!-mondta Sara angyali mosollyal a fiúnak, majd búcsúzásképp egy puszit nyomott annak arcára. Greg kérdően nézett a lányra.   
-Ezt miért kaptam?-kérdezte, a lány lassan válaszolt.  
-Mert felvidítottál, és mert bírtad velem a tempót. Nem sokan lettek volna rá képesek. Ha így haladunk, holnapra meg lesz a gyilkosunk. Csak össze kell illeszteni a darabkákat...és PUFF.-A lány a kezeivel illusztrálta, az összerakást.  
-Remélem, igazad van! Álmodj szépeket!-kívánta Greg is, majd mindketten bementek külön-külön a szobájukba.

Mikor Greg belépett, 2 dolog volt, amit észrevett, de az egyiken majdnem elnevette magát. Főnöke, ott hortyogott az Ő, Greg ágyán.  
-Nah, ki szokott horkolni, főnök?!-dünnyögte a fiú, és már épp azon volt, hogy megpróbálja átteni Grissomot a saját ágyára, mikor eszébe jutott valami. Kiment a folyosóra, és kopogtatott a 2-ővel arréb lévő ajtón. A nő ásítozva nyitotta ki, és meghökkent a látogató személyén.  
-Bejöhetek?-kérdezte Greg, Sara csak bólintott, és betette a fiú után az ajtót.  
-Csak, tudod, Grissom horkolt, és ráadásul az én ágyamon alszik, ugyhogy gondoltam átjövök beszélgetni...egy baráttal.-tette hozzá mosolyogva. A lány leült az ágyra, és kzeivel mutatta, hogy Greg is üljön le. A fiú szokásához híven, bőszen beszélni kezdett. Ha Sara körlötte volt, nem bírt csöndben maradni.  
-Tudod, ez igen különös, tegnap azt mondta, hogy Én horkoltam, ehhez képest, ma Ő horkol.  
Sara csak mosolygott, és nézte a fiút. Szerette, amikor beszél. Hiszen, mindig meg tudta nevettetni, de most nem igazából hallotta meg, hogy miről beszél. Csak nézte a fiút, látta mosolygós száját, vicces haját, szép szemeit, amikben most is ezernyi érzés vegyült egyszerre. Majd szinte öntudatlanul, előrelendült és szájával megkereste a fiúét. Hosszan csókolta, mígnem a fiú felébredt, és eltolta Sara-t.  
-Figyelj, Sara, ha ezt csak azért csinálod, mert...szóval..tegnap Grissom, akkor nem szeretném, hogy később megbándd.  
A lány mutatóujját a fiú szája elé tette, és kigombolta ingjének felső gombját.  
-Shhh!-Hosszan csókolta a fiút,s az is megízlelte Sara minden porcikáját-hisz erre várt már évek óta. Míg ők egymásra találtak, s csókokkal borították egymást, addig Grissom 2 szobával arrébb, öntudatlan állapotban horkolt, s szépeket álmodott.

_Mintha elvesztem volna  
Mintha már feladtam volna ...  
Mintha nem menne a lélegzés  
Anélkül, hogy bennem ne lennél_


End file.
